Darkness Surrounding
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Summer is obsessed with her re-occuring dreams. Will she get too obsessed? Will she get sucked in.. litterally?


_**This is my latest idea for a oneshot, not really sure how its gunna turn out, but I feel the need for writing tonight. It happens alot when I read good books.**_

Darkness Surrounding 

**Summer tried to come up for air, tried to burst through the thick substance holding her back. It felt so heavy against her shoulders, like she was carrying the weight of the world. It knocked her back and forth, dunked her under, so, once more, she was breaking through. Gasping for air. **

**She sat up in her bed, gasping for air, and every single time she had that dream, she stopped there. She never found out where she was, what she was doing, or why she was there. Everytime, she tried to go back to sleep, to continue the dream, but sleep would never come. So eachtime, she got up, went to the computer, got a seach engine up and typed in: Dreams, and what they mean.**

**And, once again, nothing came up but books. So, today, she decided she would go to the library. Summer scribbled down some book names and authors, and pulled on some pants, a tshirt and a jacket. She hopped into her car and drove for a halfhour. She didn't know where the library was, and wasted all that time looking for something that wasn't really there. Newport beach didn't have a library.**

**Summer went back into her room in a fury, she was mad. Was Newport beach that stuck up and shallow that they really didn't have a bookstore? What about all the Seth Cohens in the world? Didn't they like to read?**

**Wait a minute.. Seth Cohen. Did he have anything to do with it? No. He couldn't. He was out, in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a stupid boat, and water. **

_I hope he drowns.._

**Summer stopped herself in mid-thought. Oh god. Was that it? Was it never really her? Was it Seth in the water all along?**

**Summer pulled her fingers through her hair, and everytime she'd reach a knot, she would just yank her fingers through. And if they still didn't go, she'd just keep yanking a little harder until they went through. She would wrack her brain, trying to think of what the hell this dream had to do with her life, because if it didn't, why would she keep having it? Was it trying to tell her something?**

**Summer raced down the stairs, took 4 sleeping pills, downed them with water and took the stairs back to her bedroom. Now all she'd have to do was wait.**

**Summer tried to come up for air, tried to burst through the thick substance holding her back. It felt so heavy against her shoulders, like she was carrying the weight of the world. It knocked her back and forth, dunked her under, so, once more, she was breaking through. Gasping for air. She turned in the water. She looked around her, but all she could see was black sky, until she saw something next to her in the water. Something she recognized, but couldn't place. Oh god. It couldn't be. It was. Captain Oats.**

**She looked back it that direction, and even reached out for him, until the water ate her, brought her under once more. And then she totally changed places. She was somewhere with a dim light, and the light swung, casting shadows off of vertually everything. She stepped towards it, reaching out, to stop it. But then it transformed into something scary, gothy, something she couldn't place either, but all it had to do was show its snarling fangs, and voice that howling scream before she backed away, before she fell into that old farmilliar drowning pit, and thats what she was doing. She was drowning, until someone fished her out.**

**She looked at his face, puzzled, scared. Because she knew who it was. She felt the touch, remembered the boat, and could remember touching the curling afro placed on his head. She could even remember every detail of the face. If only her savour had one. It was just a blank canvas waiting for the artist to paint. It was just skin in a shape, over his head. No bump of a nose, no slits for eyes or a mouth. Just a blank canvas. **

**And thats what Summer saw, as she went tumbling backwards into the icy depps of the ocean. The darkness serounded her, and once again, she was gone, fighting for her breaths, each one could be her last. **

**Summer was captured in her dream. She wanted out, but the pills wouldn't let her. She just kep coming up for a teensy gasp of life, before she went tumbling back under into her dark prison. Her body twisted in her uncontious. Her body felt heavy. It felt like there were bricks on her chest. Because her body was getting too caught up in her dream. She needed to wake up. But she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was getting sucked under. And her whole world turned black.**


End file.
